<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【光奥尔】片段 by Cranefeather</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358089">【光奥尔】片段</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranefeather/pseuds/Cranefeather'>Cranefeather</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:13:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranefeather/pseuds/Cranefeather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>光之战士穿越回过去的一个简单小片段 。lof旧文搬运</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【光奥尔】片段</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>·背景设定是光之战士穿越了，回到了过去，又开始他的寻找飞空艇企业号之旅。然后又见到了奥尔什方。他们一起打败了神意之地的邪龙斯瓦拉。</p><p> </p><p>========</p><p> </p><p>“太棒了！”奥尔什方赤裸着上身坐在床上，眉飞色舞，兴奋万分，仿佛那道从右肩伤到右胸的狰狞可怖伤口，一点也没有影响到他的精神头和活力，虽然脸色的苍白出卖了他失血颇多的事实。“冒险者阁下，你知道吗，跟你一起作战的感觉，不知道有多棒！这简直是我一生中经历的最棒的战斗了！”</p><p>光之战士坐在奥尔什方对面的椅子里，看着他的部下科朗蒂奥小心翼翼为他包扎伤口。他丝毫没听进去这个家伙在用浮夸的语言啰嗦着什么，因为他眼前依然回荡着刚才的可怕画面。</p><p> </p><p>……他刚刚用战斧砍翻一只龙鸟，斧子还深深嵌在龙鸟的尸身上。忽然，有人喊了一声“危险！”惊觉回头，却看见黄龙斯瓦拉巨大的身躯从空中猛地俯冲下来，伴随着震人心魄的龙啸，如钢钩般的利爪裹挟着劲风向他疾袭。然而他已经来不及反应。</p><p>他心中一寒。</p><p>随着金属的撞击声，他听见了什么撕裂的声音。奥尔什方挡在了他的面前，用左臂奋力举着盾牌，扛下了斯瓦拉的右爪的攻击。然而他的右肩却暴露在龙爪之下，一瞬间，鲜血飞溅。</p><p>鲜血刺痛了他的眼睛，他猛地跃起，全身的力量一下子在这一刻爆发，抡起战斧，朝着斯瓦拉的头上奋力砍去。</p><p>巨龙庞大的身躯，终于颓然栽倒在雪地里。</p><p> </p><p>“你真是厉害，一下子就砍下了斯瓦拉的脑袋！那么强大的力量，太令人惊叹了！”奥尔什方充满了钦佩，眼睛发亮地盯着光之战士。</p><p>光之战士阴沉着脸，盯着扔在地下那几乎被撕成两半的锁子甲。当他们长舒一口气，精疲力尽坐倒在雪地里时，他看见了奥尔什方被染红了半边的战甲，和身上的可怖伤口。那险些就将他的胸膛划开……而奥尔什方擦了擦额头的汗后，立刻露出了灿烂的笑容，仿佛那伤口对他来说都不疼一样。</p><p>“对了，有空的时候，你也教教我怎么使用战斧，我不太擅长这个……你充满力量的斧术，比你健美的身躯，还要棒！”</p><p>那个笨蛋在说什么？光之战士听不见，也不想听，他只是无力地想，又是他替他挡下攻击，又是他在保护他！为什么，他的反应，不能再快一点……</p><p>年轻的精灵骑士，完全忽视了科朗蒂奥试图一直按住他的左肩，不让他乱动，不然这伤口根本没法包扎。他也丝毫没有察觉光之战士越来越阴沉的脸色，仍在用近乎夸张的语气，滔滔不绝地称赞着他的战友。“总算替弗朗塞尔报了仇，弗朗塞尔不知道会多高兴，会多感激你。他的哥哥克罗德班，就是被这个该死的斯瓦拉害的……你替我们解决了一个心腹大患！”</p><p>“够了，奥尔什方！！！”光之战士再也抑制不住内心的痛苦和绝望，长久压抑的情绪一瞬间像火山那样剧烈喷发，他猛地站了起来，对这个傻瓜精灵怒吼出声。</p><p>所有人都被吓到了，房间里安静一片。科朗蒂奥也停下了手里的动作，目瞪口呆地看着这个竟然敢对他们敬爱的奥尔什方大人发脾气的人。</p><p>精灵骑士也关上了他的话匣子，被突如其来的怒吼震了一下，他有一点委屈，随即歉意地说：“……是不是嫌我话太多了。我总是控制不住自己的过于兴奋的情绪……”</p><p> “……不许你……不许你再挡在我的身前！永远都不能！你的命，只有一次……你不能胡来！”光之战士声音颤抖着，嗓音变得沙哑异常，原本蓝宝石一样的眼睛泛着隐隐的红色，他要让这个傻家伙明白，他不能再这样……已经被尘封了许久的记忆猛地被翻了上来。那年，教皇厅的一战，他替他挡下了攻击，却在那片如血的残阳里永远合上了眼睛……</p><p>即使奥尔什方现在还活着，当年教皇厅的事，也仍然光之战士心中最痛的一幕。如果奥尔什方还是这么不顾自己安危地冲上去，那一幕，早晚都会重演……他不能承受再次失去他的痛苦了……</p><p>奥尔什方恍然大悟，轻轻说道：“对不起。”</p><p>光之战士冲动地握紧了年轻的精灵的手，“听我说，你一定不能为我受伤。我……无法承受失去你……我是说，万一。万一你出事……”</p><p>“可是，真的对不起，我……做不到。”奥尔什方仍然摇了摇头。精灵心里忽然一颤，为什么，这个刚跟他认识几天的人，会对他如此关切……这样的热情，超乎寻常……</p><p>“你必须做到！”光之战士用命令一样的语气，对奥尔什方说，粗暴地用力地攥紧了挚友的手掌，那家伙的骨节发出一声轻响。</p><p>“喂，你手劲可真大！”奥尔什方感到手掌和手指的痛楚，这简直比他右胸上的那道邪龙利爪的抓伤还疼，让他真的很想把手抽出来。这个人族青年，明明比他矮了一个头还多，怎么有这么大的力气……最后，他露出了歉意的笑容：“我知道，你关心我。可我是一名骑士，生来就是为了保护战友。如果我躲在后面，那就不配当一名骑士。”</p><p>光之战士一下子泄了气，放开了奥尔什方的手，瘫坐在椅子里。没错，这个傻家伙，说得一点都没错。</p><p>他之所以是奥尔什方，就是因为他坚信，一名骑士理当尽到自己的职责，理当为保护战友而战。他这样的精神，成就了他。可是，也让他义无反顾毫不犹豫地迎接危险和死亡。在过去的那个时空里，光之战士不止一次地想过，那场战斗中，如果神意之枪的目标是另外一个人，比如艾默里克或者埃斯蒂尼安，奥尔什方一定也会以他骑士的本能冲上去，挡下致命的一击。</p><p>如果在战友遇到危险时，他束手不管，那他就不是奥尔什方了。</p><p>“那么，我会变得更强大，不再需要你的保护，而是，足以保护你的安全，不让你受到任何伤害。”想明白这一点，他郑重地，发誓一样地说。他的神色也温柔了下来，情不自禁地，站起来靠近到那家伙的身边，伸出手去，用力揉了揉精灵银中泛着蓝光的短发。那家伙的头发很光滑，很软，手感很好。</p><p>“我可是骑士，才不需要别人的保护！”奥尔什方抗议着，有些尴尬，微微偏过了头。忽然被这么温柔地揉了脑袋，他感觉到有些怪异，不太适应。</p><p>毕竟他的部下都是充满尊敬地叫他大人，服从他的任何命令，平常只有他调侃打趣别人的份。还从来没有人会对他动手动脚的。</p><p>可是，他也不想就这么躲开这个冒险者的的手掌，那只宽厚的大手，虽然因为常年紧握武器而变得粗糙，但是很温柔，很暖。他竟然有点贪恋这种温暖。只是稍微侧了侧头，他就不再动，任凭光之战士的手，把自己本来因为战斗而有些凌乱的头发揉得更乱。</p><p>奥尔什方一瞬间的尴尬，完全落在了光之战士的眼里。他不禁暗笑，原来这么洒脱不羁的人，竟然，也会害羞？挚友，难道你的放浪都只是停留在口头上么？光之战士忽然发现了挚友不为人知的一面，觉得有趣极了，忍不住产生了想把这家伙抱在怀里狠狠揉捏一番的念头。</p><p>不过，他们目前，还不能走得太过。毕竟现在的奥尔什方，还和他不算特别熟，他们只认识了几天……光之战士决定把手从那家伙的脑袋上放下来，但是仍然顺手捏了捏他尖尖的耳朵。</p><p> </p><p>[END]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lofter旧文搬运。感觉lofter待不下去了。这是个人第一篇光奥尔的文，那时候还有好多想法不太成熟。就这样。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>